Ducktale and pokemon
by comiccool209
Summary: In the story Huey, Dewey, Louie, Duck and Webby are 10 year old and there are ready to get there pokemon.


Ducktale and pokemon

Everyone was singing happy birthday to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby because it was their 10th birthday. Donald, Scrooge and Bentina watched the kids as everyone sung at the top of their lungs. When they were finished they blew out the candles. Then Donald cut the cake.

"So are you excited for our first pokemon?" Louie asked.

"Pikachu and I can't wait to see what you pick, you guys," Webby said.

"I just can't wait to go on this adventure and see all the Pokemon in the world," Huey said.

"Is it too late to back out on the adventure because it will be a lot of walking and I don't want to do that," Louie mentioned.

"Well yeah, it's too late to back out, but look on the bright side you'll make new friends and have a great time," Dewey pointed out.

"So, Webby you know it's not too late to join us," Louie offered.

"Look, I want to be with my other friends on this adventure," Webby explained.

While the kids were talking about their adventures the adults were also talking about the Pokemon journey they would be embarking on.

"So you think it's really safe for them to wander the region alone without any adults?" Bentina asked.

"Yeah! What happens if they get hurt? Not to mention those Beagle Boys gangs that are stealing other people's Pokemon." Donald added worriedly.

"Look, I know it may seem dangerous letting 10 year old wander around the region but the kids are capable of handling themselves," Scrooge insisted.

"I get it, you're right " Donald said before asking, "So you want them to open the presents now and get their pokemon tomorrow?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Scrooge agreed and Bentina just nodded. Then they picked up the gifts and walked over to the kids.

"Well I think it's time to open up the presents! " Donald exclaimed. So they began opening gifts. The first one they opened was from Bentina and it looked like a watch but It had a screen on it.

The kids thanked her for the gift and then Huey asked, "What is it?"

"Well it's a Pokéwatch, it can tell you the time and if you press the button it will change to a map of the region," Bentina explained.

"Wow this is so cool!" Dewey blurted.

Then they opened Donald's gift, which was filled with pokeballs and potions. Then the kids thanked him for the gift. Before they can open up Scrooge's gift he stopped them, saying, "You should wait until tomorrow to open up my gift."

Then Donald said, "I think it's time to go to bed," and everyone said good night.

The next day the kids and Webby's friends Lena and Violet all set off. Lena had a mimikyu and Violet had a Murkrow. In front of them there was a table with 3 pokeballs and the gift from last night on it. Then Scrooge and his assistant came from the back room holding something red. Scrooge began to speak, "Today you will begin your Pokemon journey to make new friends and meet new Pokemon. First we need to give you your Pokemon. So come up to the table, boys."

The triplets went up to table, unable to contain their excitement.

"In the pokeballs there are Pokemon, all three of them are a gift from a friend of mine in another region called Kanto. So boys, which Pokemon will you pick?" Then he picked the pokeballs up one by one and opened each to show them who was inside the ball.

"Bulbasaur the grass-type Pokemon, Charmander the fire-type Pokemon, and Squirtle the water-type pokemon." They looked at the Pokemon with amazement and curiosity.

"So who goes first?" Louie piped up.

"Let them pick who they want to be with," Huey suggested. The other two nodded. They waited for 1 minute before one of the Pokemon walked towards a triplet. Bulbasur walked to Louie. Charmander went to Huey and Squirtle went to Dewey.

"Well the pokemon chose you and now I have a gift for you guys before you go." Scrooge handed a red box to all the kids then he explained "What you're holding is called a pokedex. They will collect data on the Pokemon that you battle. Now that you're ready, it's time to start your journey."

When they were outside the lab Webby asked, "So you want to have a Pokemon battle?" Everyone agreed and they ran to the forest so that no one would get hurt in their battle. Huey, Dewey, and Louie stood on one side of the field and in front of them stood their pokemon. On the other side was Webby, Lena, and Violet and in front of them was their pokemon. Pikachu went first. Webby told Pikachu to use Quick Attack on Bulbasaur and then Squirtle went next and Dewey told Squirtle to use Tackle on Murkrow and then Lena told Mimikyu to use scratch on Charmander. Then Louie asked Bulbasaur to use tackle on Murkrow and Murkrow used pack on Bulbasaur so that he fainted and Louie put him back in his ball. Now it was 2v3. Then Charmander used scratch on Murkrow and Murkrow fainted, so Violet put him back in his ball. Now it was two on two. Pikachu's turn. Webby told him to use thunder shocks on Squirtle and Squirtle fainted. Now it was one on two. Mimikyu went and used scratch on Charmander and he fainted away, leaving Webby's team victorious. Then they walked to the middle of the field and shook hands.

"That was a great battle," Dewey grinned.

"Next time we'll win," Louie promised.

"See you next time," Huey waved.

Then they went home. When they were home they saw Uncle Donald cooking lunch. Donald heard the door open and turned around to say hello to the boys. When he said hello he noticed the pokeballs that they had in their hands.

"So you got your pokemon?" The boys nod yes and then took their Pokemon out of their pokeballs to show him. First was Charmander, then Squirtle, and then Bulbasaur. Donald smiled sadly.

"So are you ready to go on your journey?"

Three voices echoed, "Yeah!"

"Well I packed you bags with the stuff you will need on your journey."

"Thank you, Uncle Donald!" They ate the lunch that Donald made for them and then, sad but excited, left the town. It was the grand start to their journey. The end is only the beginning.

**Author's note, Big thank to ReeReeWithAngst with help me with this. I'm thing to add old Disney****cartoons like goof troop and darkwing duck as town and you can tell me other cartoon you want me to add in. It can by for anyway.**


End file.
